


You Enable Me

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bond and Q have a mission together. Bond has to undercover as a history professor, and Q - a student. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Enable Me

Tanner marched in to Q-branch, where he knew Bond spent all his time when he wasn’t in the field. This particular day he was slumped at Q’s desk, watching him tinker with one of the pieces equipment he’d actually managed to return from a mission, even if it was almost broken beyond repair.  
  
“Double-Oh-Seven!”  
  
Bond looked up, Q turning his head to see too.  
  
“New mission from MI-5,” he said, dropping the brown file on to the table in front of the agent. Bond scowled.  
  
“I don’t work for MI-5.”  
  
“We know, but they asked us for one of our top agents for a mission, you pulled the short straw.”  
  
Bond sighed, pulling the folder marked “top secret” closer. “Don’t they have their own agents?”  
  
“Stop fighting this, Bond, you’re on the case. You can take Q with you if you like.”  
  
Q suddenly spluttered, looking up at Tanner with wide eyes. “Excuse me?!”  
  
“It’s in-land, so you needn’t fly. And this way you can make sure Double-Oh doesn’t destroy your equipment.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I understand but… I don’t have field training!”  
  
Bond chuckled. “Come on, Q, it’ll be a lark.”  
  
“Oh yes, I’m sure it will be when I get shot in the head!”  
  
“I won’t let you get shot in the head.”  
  
Tanner rolled his eyes and marched out of Q branch, leaving Bond and his quartermaster to bicker about the level of danger on the new mission.  
  
After a lot of briefing from both MI-6 and MI-5, Bond and Q found themselves undercover in a university in Kent, Bond, to his displeasure, having to disguise himself as a History professor.  
  
“You know, I know absolutely bugger all about History.”  
  
Q chuckled, unzipping his suitcase in the hotel they were to be staying in. “Lucky for you, I’ll be telling you all you need to know from the back of the lecture hall.”  
  
“Why do you get the easy job?”  
  
“I look younger than you. No one in their right mind would believe a fifty-year-old student.”  
  
“Sod off, you little shit.”  
  
Q laughed, setting up his laptop and equipment on the table. Bond sighed, sitting down on his own bed, glaring at the ugly tweed jacket he had to wear to look convincing. Who said History teachers couldn’t wear Armani suits?  
  
Their first day on the job went surprisingly well, Bond found. He stood up at the front of the glass, making a mental note to not stare up at Q in the far corner, hidden behind his laptop, feeding him notes through the almost invisible ear-piece he’d fashioned. The students were well-behaved, and didn’t ask any questions. Q also, for reasons unbeknownst to Bond, also let him know about students that weren’t working. Like the couple on the fifth row who actually had their hands in each other’s pants.  
  
“Dirty little sods.”  
  
James smirked as he faced away from the class, leaning down to the small microphone pinned to his lapel. “Are you sure you’re not just jealous?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“You’re not very convincing.”  
  
He could hear Q breath out an indignant huff. “Don’t try and piss me off, Bond. I can easily feed you the wrong information.”  
  
“I’m just saying, Q. Maybe all this anger you have is just pent up sexual frustration.”  
  
“Sod. Off.”  
  
“Tell me, are you a virgin?”  
  
“I hardly see how that’s any of your business. And, for your information, this can be seen as sexual harassment.”  
  
Bond scoffed. “Hardly. I’ll show you real sexual harassment.”  
  
“We’re on a job, Bond. Focus please.”  
  
“That wasn’t a no.”  
  
“It also wasn’t a yes.”  
  
“But it wasn’t a no.”  
  
Q scoffed, Bond could hear him tapping away furiously at his laptop. He wasn’t getting another word out of him for the rest of class. He hardly got a word out of him back at the hotel too.  
  
The second and third lessons went much the same, Q fed Bond his lines and the students took their notes. The fourth lesson, Bond was bored of lecturing, so set the class to work in groups to come up with a presentation on the Civil War, dividing them down the middle in to Roundheads supporters and Cavaliers supporters.  
  
“Where do you stand on Oliver Cromwell?” Q mused.  
  
“Good chap, I suppose,” Bond replied, lounging back in his seat. Q chuckled, tapping away at his laptop.  
  
“Whose side would you be on?”  
  
Bond stared in to his cup of tea. “The Roundheads.”  
  
“Is that because they won?”  
  
“Because Charles was a bloody idiot.”  
  
“Well said.”  
  
Bond took a quick sip, looking up to Q’s corner. He’d been sat there for four lessons and no one had noticed him at all. “You know, I’m starting to think there is no job. This is all just an elaborate ruse by MI-6 to get me away for a while.”  
  
“So why did I need to be punished?”  
  
“You enable me.”  
  
“I do no such thing.”  
  
Bond rolled his eyes, draining his cup and wandered up the hall to where Q was sat, slumping down in the seat next to him. “Getting much work done?”  
  
Q shot Bond a quick glare. “Plenty, thank you. You have a class to keep an eye on.”  
  
“They’re fine. But one of my students doesn’t seem to be joining in.”  
  
“He has better things to be doing.”  
  
“Such as? Enjoying the perks of life?”  
  
Q scoffed. “Hardly.”  
  
Bond smirked, gently resting his hand on Q’s knee. “Come on, Q. Surely you’ve had some kind of student-teacher fantasy.”  
  
Q’s body stiffened, his lips curving in to a pout. “Not at all.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Bond, this is highly inappropriate.”  
  
Bond’s hand trailed higher up Q’s thigh. “So are most things I do.”  
  
“Bond.”  
  
“Q.”  
  
Q took a nervous glance around the class, everyone’s heads were down, working on their project which he knew he’d have to mark seeing as Bond knew eff-all about History. “Not here, Bond.”  
  
Bond’s eyes lit up. “Oh? Later then?”  
  
Q went to respond when Bond’s hand finally stopped, cupping his crotch. He tried his best not to choke on his tongue, feeling his cheeks flush bright red. Bond, the bastard he was, just smirked, leaning closer.  
  
“Not here, Bond!” Q hissed.  
  
“Later then,” Bond grinned, giving Q a quick squeeze before standing up. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a class to teach, you dirty minx.”  
  
Q glared daggers at Bond as he trudged back down to the front of class, subtly trying to cross his legs and will away the blush in his cheeks and his unwanted erection. He leant down to his microphone. “I am going to end you.”  
  
Bond slumped down in his chair, smirking up at Q. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36067051842/tanner-marched-in-to-q-branch-where-he-knew-bond)]


End file.
